Kevin McCallister
Kevin McCallister is the main character in the Home Alone movies. Though his life revolves around Christmas of 1990 and 1992, both times in which he is separated from his family, Kevin had a full life both before and after his Home Alone days. Early life Pre-Home Alone Kevin Peter McCallister was born on August 26, 1982 to Peter and Kate McCallister. He was the youngest of five children. Through out his toddler years, his eldest brother Buzz would cause trouble around the house and blame it on Kevin. Initially his parents would not believe the lies due to Kevin's age but by the time he was 4, Kevin began causing troubles himself that his parents began believing Buzz's lies to a point that Kevin would become the prime suspect whenever something went wrong in the house. School Kevin and his childhood friends Joey, Scott, and Randy all had been targeted of bullying by a kid name Roy and his own gang of friends. One January, after Christmas Break, Roy beat up Randy after there was a rumor that Randy got some dinosaur pajamas for Christmas. Though Buzz allowed Kevin to get beat up because he enjoyed seeing his brother suffer, he still had pride in him enough as Roy's big bully to beat up Roy for it. Roy being 4 years older than Kevin, and Buzz being 3 years older than Roy. Home Alone Home Alone Main Article for: Home Alone On Christmas week in 1990, Kevin and his family were preparing for a Christmas vacation to Paris when Buzz once again caused him trouble, which again Kevin is blamed for. Sent to the third floor basement for the night, Kevin wished that his family disappeared. The next morning, in a hurry, the family went to the airport accidentally leaving Kevin behind. Kevin celebrated by running around the house, jumping on beds, eating junk food, and watching R and NC-17 rated movies. But his fun ended when a pair of burglars Harry and Marv threatened his home. Kevin put a fight by using booby traps. In the end the burglars are arrested and on Christmas morning his family returned home from Paris. Although it was never mentioned in the movie if the family ever found out about Kevin's encounter with the 2 burglars but according to the Home Alone 2 novel, when Uncle Frank was reading the newspaper, he told everyone that "the two burglars Kevin caught escaped from prison." making it clear that they eventually found out. It's possible that the events were told to the parents by police, Marley, than Kevin himself. Lost in New York Main Article for: Home Alone 2: Lost in New York Once again the McCallister family are in a hurry to go to the airport. This time they're off to Miami. This time Kevin actually makes it with them to the airport. But distracted while replaces batteries, he loses sight of his family. Kevin sees a man who from behind looks exactly like his dad and follows him. Kevin boards the same plane the "Peter Look-Alike" boards and without his knowledge, Kevin is heading to New York. In New York, once again realizing he's away from his family again, Kevin celebrates by wondering all around New York going to China Town, sight seeing, shopping, visiting the World Trade Center, staying at the Plaza Hotel, and shopping at Duncan's Toy Chest. But his fun is once again ended by the two burglars Harry and Marv. This time after escaping from the Hotel employees who suspect Kevin of credit card fraud, Kevin becomes lost in Central Park but meets a woman known as Pigeon Lady, an outcast of the New York people. Lady has many pigeons either following her or hanging on to her. Kevin decides to catch the burglars again, this time from robbing Duncan's Toy Chest. Using his Uncle's renovating apartment, Kevin sets up even more dangerous traps for the criminals. After the two are arrested; Kevin reunites with his family and they stay at the Plaza Hotel. As a thank you to Kevin for saving his shop, Mr. Duncan sends free gifts to Kevin and his family. Taking Back the House Main Article for: Home Alone 4: Taking Back the House Kevin's parents Peter and Kate are separated after Peter became interested in a rich woman name Natalie. After having an argument over the way Buzz was treating him, Kevin runs away to spend time with his dad. This time though as his dad and new girlfriend left on business; Kevin is alone with the grouchy butler Mr. Prescott and the sweet nanny Molly. Back in the picture is Marv Merchant, now married to a dork named Vera. Marv now claims to be the master as Harry is no longer in the group. Their plan is to kidnap the Prince. But once again Kevin intervenes and discovers that Molly is actually Marv's mother. Prescott, who Kevin misconstrued as Marv's inside man, becomes Kevin's new ally in stopping the 3 criminals from succeeding in their plan. In the end after saving the day, Kevin's parents get back together. High school Not much is known of Kevin's high school years. But two important events happened during his high school years that are related to both original films and the third film. Love and Death Main Article to: Make My Blue Christmas Be White When his old friend Old Man Marley (his rescuer in Home Alone) passed away at the age of 83 in 2000 (making him 73 in Home Alone), Kevin attended his funeral where he reunited with Marley's granddaughter Madison Marley (the granddaughter seen singing at church in original film). The two began a close friendship than eventually led to a serious relationship. Later life History Repeats Itself Main Article to: Home Alone: The Legacy Continues History repeated itself when Kevin and his wife were taken by a group of criminals along with Madison and Daniel, leaving Kevin Jr behind. Fearing for his sons life as the criminals go to ransack their home, Kevin calls his son to inform him of the dangers heading his way. Being his father's son, being the same age, same mind, same stubborness, Kevin Jr, 8 years old follows his father's legacy. Death Kevin Peter McCallister died at the age 82. Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Home alone characters